


The Scowliest Octopus

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Were-octopus Jean Valjean
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Scowliest Octopus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
